Broken
by nonsense fics
Summary: O que aconteceu enquanto Rússia se recuperava da perna quebrada, sob os cuidados do China? - yaoi leve Ah, a comédia começa no cap 3... mas por favor, nada de usar as minhas insanidades como referência sobre medicina chinesa XP
1. Chapter 1

Estou a algumas semanas na casa de China, enquanto me recupero da minha perna quebrada. E durante esse período, fiz descobertas interessantes sobre o meu anfitrião.

A primeira é que ele pode ser extremamente prestativo... eu diria até que tem um certo 'instinto' para acolher os outros. Não é à toa que tem tantos irmãos mais novos. Mas sua casa está vazia na maior parte do tempo.

Outra coisa é que a personalidade alegre e expansiva que todos conhecem é só uma das suas faces. Ele está sempre correndo e festejando, e raramente se dá ao luxo de parar. São em tais momentos fugazes e silenciosos em que, sem notar que eu o observo, revela a melancolia e sabedoria em seus olhos, contrastando com o resto de sua aparência tão jovial. Será só a solidão causada pela distância que cresceu entre si e os parentes, ou será que tanta cor e festa não são para afastar seus próprios fantasmas, talvez de tempos que somente ele pode se recordar? Por que quando me flagra em minha observação, age como se fosse quem está 'agindo grosseiramente'?

Seu corpo de aparência frágil e a maciez de sua pele tão marcada (sim, eu já me dei ao luxo de tocá-la, enquanto me ajuda no banho) ao mesmo tempo em que aumentam o meu desejo, me fazem questionar a fonte da força que emana.

China... sim, eu o quero. Já queria antes, mas não para simplesmente se tornar parte de mim, um mero território anexado à força e explorado, com o espírito de seu povo destruído. Não digo que não usaria a força para tê-lo – eu não hesitaria em tirar qualquer um do caminho, aliás, faria com que nunca mais cogitasse se intrometer em meus assuntos. Quero desvendar esse mistério milenar, que só tenha olhos para mim, que seus sorrisos e suas lágrimas não sejam de mais ninguém. Que minhas mãos sejam as únicas a tocá-lo.

O que faria se soubesse o que penso enquanto lhe sorrio? Que tudo o que eu faço perto dele – até o ferimento do qual cuida com tanto esmero – é friamente calculado...?


	2. Chapter 2

"Doer, aru?"

"Um pouco..." - respondeu o paciente sempre sorridente.

"E aqui, aru?"

"Ai, devagar, por favor, China..." - uma expressão dolorida, mas o sorriso ainda estava ali.

O menor franziu a sobrancelha, pensativo, analizando aquela perna. Quando o resgatou da neve, ela estava inegavelmente quebrada, mas agora... não havia mais inchaço nenhum, e o russo podia tentar enganá-lo, mas o chinês sabia que as queixas de dor eram falsas, já que alegava tê-las em lugares em que não devia senti-las... O asiático suspirou fundo e se virou de costas, arrumando sua caixa de medicamentos.

Que criança tola, pensando que pode enganar alguém com 4000 anos nas costas? Um breve sorriso não pôde ser evitado.

E lá estava ele, novamente cuidando de uma 'criança'.

Voltou a dar atenção ao suposto membro ferido, enfaixando-o pensativamente. E por que se deixava levar pela farsa?

O enfermeiro sabia que o jovem diante de si tinha outras intenções, apesar de nunca verbalizá-las.

E, contrariando sua natureza direta, também não dizia nada. Por quê?

Sentiu uma mão se aproximar, como se quisesse tocá-lo, mas ela hesitou e voltou a sua posição anterior.

"Está quieto hoje. Algum problema?" - ouviu um leve tom de preocupação na voz do convidado e levantou os olhos, sorrindo.

"Ser nada aru. Rússia só preocupar ficar bom logo, yoroshi? Ter fome? Eu cozinhar aru." - respondeu, deixando o outro repousar enquanto se dirigia à cozinha.

Há quanto tempo não tinha ninguém em sua casa? Há quanto tempo não cuidava de ninguém?

Todos tinham partido, deixando aquele lugar, antes verdadeiramente cheio de vida, como um ninho abandonado em um galho invernal. Como legado, ficou a solidão que China tentava disfarçar com festas e cores vibrantes. Com sorrisos e aquela energia, incomum para alguém de sua idade.

Sentia saudades dos velhos tempos... da época em que seu nome fazia sentido. Em ideogramas, significa "País do Meio", em outras palavras, "Centro do Mundo". Queria voltar a quando ele era quem ensinava as lições das ciências e da vida a seus irmãos. Quando os pequenos se maravilhavam com as histórias que narrava, tentavam imitar as suas artes. Quando era sua mão que os protegia, que lhes curava as feridas. Quando ele era o modelo a ser admirado, o que inspirava.

Mas as crianças cresceram e partiram, cada qual seguindo seu rumo. Não era mais quem ensinava, a lição mais dura que aprendera marcada pra sempre na própria pele, cravada por aquele de quem mais tinha orgulho, em quem mais confiava. Não era mais aquele a ser seguido.

Não, infelizmente não poderia voltar no tempo. Mas era tão bom ser o "Centro do Mundo" de alguém...

Mas Rússia não era seu irmãozinho. Nunca poderia ser.

Não eram só o os olhos e cabelos claros, nem o fato dele ter quase quinze centímetros a mais em altura. Não. O vizinho definitivamente não o via como irmão. Podia afirmar pelos olhares que recebia e pela 'animação' que o outro não conseguia ocultar quando o ajudava no banho. Quando seu corpo (que o estrangeiro insistia que estivesse menos vestido possível 'para não molhar a roupa') era tocado 'inocentemente' quando o convidado procurava por apoio para se equilibrar.

E o anfitrião aceitava a situação, contudo novamente questionava seus próprios motivos.

Vaidade? Egoísmo? Talvez...

Talvez... tivesse deixado de ser o exemplo a ser seguido... talvez devesse descer do pedestal a que tinha se forçado pela sua posição de 'irmão mais velho'. Ou talvez nunca tenha sido um bom modelo no fim das contas.

Mas isso levava novamente à questão: O que fazer com Rússia?

Devia aceitar suas atenções? Parecia tentador... Mas já sofreu tantas traições, até mesmo dentro da família, que temeu protagonizar novamente tantas cenas tristes que cansara de ver...

Estava cansado... Suspirou. Vai ver era a idade... E será que ainda teria idade para se envolver...? Ainda poderia ser inocente o suficiente para confiar e se entregar...?

Não. O estrangeiro devia partir.

E quem garante que o encanto que tanto atrai o russo não se desfará assim que tiver sua curiosidade saciada?!

Contudo, seria rude simplesmente expulsá-lo, depois de tê-lo convidado... Além disso... Era difícil de admitir, mas não queria deixar de ser o "Centro do Mundo" novamente. Mesmo que apenas para Rússia...

De repente teve uma ideia, e não pôde deixar de sorrir, maroto. Podia não ser jovem, mas tal fato não o impedia de se divertir de vez em quando...


	3. Chapter 3

Avisos:

1- Primeiro, o básico: Não criei Hetália, os personagens não me pertencem, etc. =p

2- Eu não entendo NADA de medicina chinesa, portanto, a receita supostamente servida pelo China é totalmente fictícia, inclusive criei alguns ingredientes... mera licença poética ^^'

* * *

"China, onde você esteve? Fiquei preocupado com a sua demora."

"Eu fazer sopa especial. Curar Rússia aru." - sorri, oferecendo uma bandeja com uma cumbuca coberta. O cheiro forte, que não consigo identificar... descubro a tigela e encontro um caldo grosso, esverdeado, com pedaços de algum tipo de carne, algo que parece vegetal... hn... bolinhos? Espere, impressão minha, ou isso tem cabeça?!

"O que é isso?" - pergunto, sem conseguir conter a minha curiosidade.

"Medicina chinesa aru." - ele nota que, pela minha expressão, sua explicação não esclareceu nada e completa - "Ensopado rato de bambuzal, musgo azul e bicho de seda, com caldo de veneno de cobra coral aru... Não preocupar, veneno de cobra ser ruim em músculo, mas não fazer mal tomar aru. Comer tudo yoroshi!" - ele sorri, aparentemente satisfeito com o próprio trabalho e confiante do seu resultado.

"Er... China... não me leve a mal, mas..." - tento argumentar, enquanto afasto a gororoba.

"Aiya~! Você não comer?! Eu ir comprar bicho de seda vivo, pegar rato em floresta de bambu, procurar musgo em penhasco e quase levar mordida de cobra aru! Você comer yoroshi!" - relata, exasperado... não estou acostumado a receber ordens, se bem que... ele fez mesmo tudo isso... tanto trabalho e risco por minha causa...? Mas ainda assim, o que está me oferecendo... quando dou por mim, sinto suas mãos sobre as minhas, fazendo-me segurar o recipiente fumegante, ao mesmo tempo firme e terno. Me encara com olhar de reprovação e preocupação, o mesmo tom em sua voz. - "Rússia não comer, ficar bom nunca aru. Eu querer Rússia forte logo. Eu pensar Rússia já era para estar bom... mas não ficar. Eu preocupado aru..."

Me sinto quase culpado por mentir... por enganá-lo... _eu me sentiria culpado_ se não fossem o toque das suas mãos sobre as minhas e a emoção – por mim – palpável em seu olhar. Podem parecer pequenas coisas, mas já significam um passo importante para mim.

"Tudo bem... eu vou comer. Obrigado, China." - suspiro, com um sorriso resignado, aceitando a situação, apesar de a contragosto.

Pego uma colherada. Nunca imaginei que ele pudesse fazer algo tão... não, não devo me enganar pelo cheiro... o gosto não deve ser tão ruim, afinal, foi o gourmet da Aliança quem preparou... provo a comida... infelizmente, eu estava errado, não me lembro de ter experimentado algo tão... mas o pior é a textura, quando sinto algo gelatinoso explodindo na minha boca, que logo foi preenchida com uma coisa viscosa... tento me forçar a não pensar no que aquilo era, enquanto meu estômago revira. Definitivamente, vou passar mal... não nego, eu mereço, por mentir e me aproveitar tanto da boa vontade do China...

Então sinto uma mão gentil me acariciando a cabeça e seu sorriso satisfeito. Tento sorrir de volta. Não, não vou deixar nada na tigela, por mais que eu passe o resto do dia com náuseas...

"Bom menino aru. Eu ir caçar escorpião para jantar..."


	4. Chapter 4

Ele está me ajudando no banho, como sempre. Mas um sorriso divertido acaba surgindo em meu rosto quando noto que seu olhar se foca por um instante em meu membro, para logo se desviar, um tanto sem jeito.

"O que foi, China?" - pergunto com um tom inocente na voz, apesar de outra parte de mim visivelmente dizer outra coisa.

"S-ser nada aru!" - responde, tentando ocultar seu embaraço sem muito sucesso.

"É mesmo...? Engraçado, eu podia jurar que você estava checando o meu... hn... você sabe..." - tento soar encabulado também. Ele congela por um instante... ah, como fica adorável corado...

"Aiya~ eu pedir desculpa aru. Ser verdade aru, mas..." - ele se desculpa, ainda mais vermelho, e não resisto e o corto:

"Eeee~, China, eu não esperava isso de você. Está aproveitando da situação para me ver pelado?!"- simulo choque e desapontamento.

"N-não ser isso aru!"- ele se defende, exasperado. - "Eu só pensar ocidentais ser diferente... eu inveja aru..." - disse a última frase num murmúrio constrangido. Como consegue ser tão irresistível?

"Ora, o que é isso... aposto que não tem do que se envergonhar também..." - digo, num tom compreensivo.

"Xie xie..." - ele agradece com um sorriso encabulado, antes de eu continuar.

"... Afinal, é proporcional, não é?"- comento em um tom inocente e curioso, como se não estivesse consciente da provocação, já que tenho quase o dobro do tamanho dele.

"Você dizer eu pequeno aru?!" - ofendeu-se, mas acabou fungando frustrado e procurou mudar de assunto. - "Continuar banho yoroshi. Eu ainda ter coisas pra fazer aru."

"Hn... não sei... deixa eu ver..." - digo como uma criança inocente e curiosa.

"Aiya! O que você fazendo aru?!"- exclama, chocado com a minha tentativa de me desfazer de sua roupa íntima... (porque tinha que usar uma samba canção larga? Assim mal posso desvendar os seus contornos, mesmo molhado. Ah, mas isso logo deixará de ser um problema...). Ele se defende, afastando a minha mão, evitando que eu consiga o que queria.

"Eeee~ porque eu não posso ver? Você está me vendo todo dia desde que eu vim pra sua casa... Isso é injusto!" - comento, enquanto arrisco mais uma tentativa, mais insistente.

"S-ser diferente aru! Eu não precisar ajuda em banho! Rússia parar! Eu não querer! Soltar, yoroshi!" - tão teimoso e corado... sabia que a sua resistência e vergonha só me deixam mais excitado...?

De repente, sinto que faz uma manobra que me tira o equilíbrio e faz com que eu não só o largue como acabe batendo a cabeça na parede. Me deixo deslizar até me sentar no chão molhado... eu estava sendo muito paciente, mas tudo tinha um limite... não consigo evitar murmurar o meu 'kolkol', que faz o mais valente tremer e o sangue do mais sensato gelar...

"Isso culpa de Rússia, eu mandar parar aru!" - disse um asiático irritado. Mas logo ele respira fundo e vem sentar do meu lado. Ele tem noção do risco em que está se pondo? - "Lai lai..." - ele me chama com o tom doce na voz, como se fosse um de seus amados pandas. Como pode um sorriso ser tão protetor e seguro? Acho que ninguém nunca sorriu assim para mim. Nem mesmo Ucrânia.

Ele analisa o local golpeado e o alisa gentilmente. - "Ser nada. Passar logo aru..." - me faz sentar em seu colo e apoiar minha cabeça em seu ombro... era fácil imaginá-lo em tal posição com seus irmãos quando estes eram menores, mas... a nossa diferença de tamanho... - "Eu não bravo aru. Só não tentar forçar China fazer o que não quer, yoroshi?" - ah, esqueça o quão grostesca a cena possa parecer ou se a posição vai me deixar com torcicolo! Está tão bom... me aninho melhor e... sinto uma 'firmeza' que o asiático não queria admitir. Ele se paraliza por um instante ao sentir o contato e tenta sair de tal situação, novamente corado.

"P-pesado aru. Deixar China sair yoroshi."

O encaro, um sorriso maroto em meus lábios. "China, por acaso você também se 'animava' assim quando dava banho nos seus irmãozinhos?"

"Aiya! O que você pensar eu ser aru?!" - ele se ofende, com as faces extremamente vermelhas. Rio com gosto e o abraço. É, o chinês não é tão indiferente a mim quanto quer parecer. Eu poderia terminar de deitá-lo no chão e possuí-lo agora mesmo e fazer com que engula seu orgulho bobo de uma vez, mas... ele não pediu para que não o force? Certo... eu posso ser mais paciente, mas não quer dizer que vou facilitar as coisas...

"Rússia... ser pesado... verdade aru..."


End file.
